


I'm all yours, my dreams run deep

by lonesomewriter



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sort of? - Freeform, Wet Dream, and barely anything happens, it's short, they're naked tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomewriter/pseuds/lonesomewriter
Summary: Haru has bought a horror game and wants to play it, but Makoto isn't too fond of the idea. Instead of focusing on the game, he falls asleep on Haru's lap, and sees quite an interesting dream…
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020





	I'm all yours, my dreams run deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [Sei](https://twitter.com/miiisaaaki_chan) as a part of the [Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2020](https://sites.google.com/view/makotobirthdayexchange2020/english-home?authuser=0) ^^
> 
> I was asked for something fluffy, I hope I was able to deliver!

“Do you _have_ to play it right now?!”

Makoto whimpered, eyeing the old television like it was his worst enemy. Sweat rolled down his skin and under his thick cardigan, tickling him like an army of bugs were having a party on his body hair as he twitched on the bed. With a whine, he threw pleading glances at his friend, who was currently quite set on ignoring him completely.

Haru, that traitor, had his glossy, ocean blue eyes fixed resolutely on the screen. His dark blue t-shirt had a grease stain right below the neck, probably from the mackerel he'd fried for dinner. Makoto found it fascinating, how the boy never seemed to get bored of the fish no matter how often he ate it. 

The loading screen flickered, and Makoto was snapped out of his wandering thoughts. With a sigh, he slumped against his bed frame. Any minute now, the wretched game would finish loading, and the last ounce of peace he had would fly out of the window like a speck of dust, letting the fear already brewing in his mind to boil over.

It had been almost two weeks since Haru had appeared in his bedroom unannounced (not that Makoto had complained, quite the contrary) and told him he wanted to buy a game on Makoto’s PlayStation account. Without thinking much of it, Makoto had agreed, knowing Haru didn’t own a console and wasn’t planning on buying one in the near future.

But when he’d seen exactly which game his friend had ordered, he had wished he’d asked for more details before blindly agreeing to it like a fool. But when it came to Haru, Makoto often found himself doing things he normally would, or at least would try to, give more thought to.

It had been a short-lived relief when he’d realised the game hadn’t been released yet and that Haru had only pre-ordered it, but time really flies fast when you don’t want it to. And so, two weeks passed in a blink, and now the two boys were seated in Makoto’s bed, one wailing over the blue loading screen while the other had settled to stare blankly at the yellow wallpaper behind the tv stand.

“A-are you planning on sitting here while it loads?” Makoto asked, hoping a sudden power outage or some technical error would occur and postpone Haru’s gaming session, hopefully for long enough that he would forget about the whole thing.

Haru shrugged, placing the controller on his lap before leaning on the pillows propped against the headboard. His black hair fell around his face, and Makoto got momentarily distracted by following the shiny strands to where Haru’s throat moved when he swallowed.

“You got better plans?”

Makoto had to force his eyes off his friend, tugging at the collar of his sweater to distract himself. He breathed a laugh, trying to put into words how happy he’d be with anything as long as it was in Haru’s company.

Or well, anything that wasn’t playing horror games.

“We could… We could go for a walk,” he suggested, looking out of the open window. The sky was orange, the setting sun painting the wisps of clouds floating about almost pink. It would be the perfect time for a short walk, relaxing out in the crisp air as the sky darkened and artificial light filled the town.

“The beach should be pretty empty at this hour…”

Haru made a mild noise of interest, which turned Makoto’s stomach into a fluttering mess. He smiled, rubbing his stomach in an attempt to calm down the butterflies that seemed to have moved in there permanently, activated whenever Haru made these tiny noises. Or almost-laughed. Or hid his smile by tilting his head, or sneezed, or coughed…

Makoto shook his head and cleared his throat before continuing, “And maybe we could go to the store? I’m kinda craving something sweet…”

Haru snorted, turning to look at Makoto. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he poked Makoto’s rib, something akin to a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Didn’t you say you have to cut down on the sugar?”

“Haru! I wasn’t being serious!” he pouted, pretending the spot Haru poked wasn’t tingling at all. Shuffling closer to his friend, he continued his reasoning, “Besides, something sweet doesn’t necessarily mean something sugary… Maybe I want mango?”

Haru dipped his head, his shoulders shaking from poorly restrained laughter. To Makoto’s pity, he stopped poking him and turned back to face the tv. “Since when have you liked mango?”

“Since when have I said I don’t?”

Haru threw him a knowing look. With a steady and seemingly uninterest voice, he asked, “What makes you crave it so bad now?”

“It was just a suggestion. You don’t want to go for a walk?”

Haru kept staring at the screen, and Makoto followed the line of his eyes. During their banter, the loading screen had flicked from sixty-something per cent to finishing with the download. Makoto’s heart jolted in his chest, his voice wavering as he whispered, “Or you could just play tomorrow? Isn’t it a bit late now? How about we go to eat something and then go to bed? Hm? Doesn’t that sound like a b—brilliant idea?!”

“It’s almost done finishing up the load,” Haru sighed, resting his head on Makoto’s shoulder, his eyelashes fluttering as he laid his gaze on the ceiling. “I will only play for two hours at most.”

“I know you’ve waited for this game a long time…” Makoto licked his lip, sweating buckets when Haru's body heat radiating to his skin turned him into a blazing furnace. He now understood Haru's choice of clothing, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, a bit better.

A terrible, ominous sound blasted from the speakers, and Makoto screeched, jolting up and making Haru tumble off his shoulder. The boy scowled at him as he sat up straight, and Makoto lit a candle for his poor soul when the game details rolled on the screen.

“It—it just came to my mind, wouldn’t it be better to have more people watch you play?! Huh? A-and didn't Nagisa say he likes ho-h-horror games!?”

Haru scrunched his nose in distaste, clicking the settings open as the menu popped up. “Too many people; too noisy.”

“But—but surely it would be better to play with someone who enjoys this! You know I can't sleep if we play!”

Haru didn’t react, adjusting the lighting and language settings calmly. “You'll survive. And I can stay over.”

Breath hitching, Makoto's eyes widened when the game let out another terrible noise after Haru started a new game. Flashes of some very bad not good images filled the screen, and Makoto screwed his eyes shut, hoping to somehow escape from the screeching, gut-wrenching sounds filling the room.

A hand tugged the hem of his sweater, and Makoto felt himself being pulled down. With a cry, his head hit something warm and lean, and he peeked through his eyelashes to find himself lying on Haru's lap.

To be precise, he was lying on Haru's bare legs.

Makoto let out a sound between a gurgle and a cough, earning him an annoyed frown from Haru. Clearing his throat, he shifted so that he got a better look at Haru's face, his heart fluttering when he realised he was way too close to his best friend's crotch. Not daring to move around anymore, he stilled, focusing solely on the way Haru’s face relaxed as he stared at the tv.

His brain halted, and for a moment, he couldn’t hear the game sounds from all the blood rushing to his head. Blinking, he tried his best to keep his breathing steady and not let any more weird noises out.

“You can fall asleep if you're tired,” Haru mumbled, the opening scene of the game playing on the screen. Makoto didn't dare to look, but judging by the sound effects, the characters were in a plane about to crash.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the way Haru's body shifted as he started clicking on the controller. His heart palpitated in his chest, and he focused on the comforting beat. 

Maybe playing a horror game wasn't that bad, if he could do it like this?

The dim lighting, the crisp summery scent wafting from the window and Haru’s chlorine-scented body lulled Makoto into a state of calm. Focusing on the comforting feeling, Makoto let his mind wander, the sounds of the game and Haru’s fingers on the controller slowly drowning out.

Gradually, Makoto's breath evened and he drifted off to light sleep. 

* * *

“Aah~”

Makoto shivered, sweat covering his body as he thrashed in the bed. He blinked his eyes open, realising it was pitch-black in the bedroom. He frowned, wiping his forehead, wondering if Haru had already left.

He tried to sit up but was pushed back onto the mattress by a firm hand. Eyes widening, Makoto realised something, something quite weird; he was naked.

The hand that had pushed him down stayed on his chest, warm and sweaty, the fingertips a bit calloused, but not uncomfortably so. As Makoto’s eyes slowly got used to the darkness, he stilled when he realised the person now climbing onto his lap was none other than Haru.

“H—Haru?!” he wheezed, blushing when he realised his best friend wasn’t wearing any clothes either.

He whined, throwing his head back as Haru’s head dipped down, his tongue licking its way down his stomach, stopping to circle and suck around his navel. Makoto saw stars as he felt hands on his waist slowly inching up, the touches sending sparks of pleasure around his body.

“Haru~” he whimpered, thrusting his hips up to get at least some friction, some form of—

“Makoto?”

Makoto’s eyes flew open, and the room wasn’t as dark anymore. He blinked, eyes falling on Haru’s worried face hovering above him. Slowly, he realised he was lying on his friend’s lap, the horror game on pause while the sky outside the window had grown completely dark.

“Ah, a, w—what is it?” Makoto yawned, stifling it with his hand as he sat up, stretching his back muscles. “I fell asleep, huh? How long has it been?”

He turned to his friend, and froze, eyes widening and his jaw nearly dropping when he saw the timid expression on Haru’s face.

Haru was—he was _blushing._

Makoto stared openly, his still sleep dazed mind not working properly as he tried to comprehend what exactly was going on. He swallowed, opening his mouth to ask, but right then, flashes of his dream flooded his mind. Stomach sinking, Makoto wished the floor would swallow him.

“Ah, did I—was I—I was having a weird dream, wasn’t I?” he squeaked, face flaming and heat spreading down his neck as he stammered for an excuse while trying to move further away from his friend. “Haha, can you imagine! H—how embarrassing!”

Haru frowned, pressing his hand on Makoto's chest. The motion only fueled Makoto’s guilt for having seen such a dream, and he squeaked, jolting up from the bed. His foot caught into something, the blanket or a piece of clothing, and he slumped down on the floor with a loud thud, limbs sprayed in every direction.

He hissed in pain, knowing he’d scraped his skin, but afraid to move as he tried to softly kick his foot free. He heard Haru shift behind him, and then he felt his hands on his feet, helping him untangle himself.

“Ah, that was awkward,” Makoto swallowed, sitting up on the floor, avoiding Haru’s eyes. “I mean, uhm, how’s—how’s the game? I was probably asleep most of it, hahaha…”

“Makoto.”

“Would you look at the time! We should probably eat something before bed, right? I think it would be nice to have some—”

“Makoto!”

Wheezing, Makoto glanced at Haru, startled when he saw the flush on his face had only deepened. Having gained his attention, Haru grasped Makoto’s wrist, taking a deep breath as he locked their eyes together.

“You were dreaming of me?”

Oh, so they were not going to pretend the dream never happened. How great, there go Makoto’s dreams of living peacefully without being hated by his best friend. Maybe he should ask Nagisa for advice to where to move, now that he would have to change his identity and—

_“Makoto.”_

Laughing awkwardly, Makoto shook his head, eyes falling to his lap as he opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say.

Haru shifted closer, sitting practically on Makoto’s lap as he pushed the olive-brown hair behind his ears. His lips were pursed together, and if it wasn't for the sparkle in his eyes and the lightest pink dusting his cheeks, Makoto would’ve thought he was angry or disgusted with him.

But he knew Haru, and he knew the boy was far from disgusted. Makoto’s heart jerked in his chest, and his head turned dizzy when Haru’s hand stayed on his face, his thumb smoothing over his cheek, trembling as he inched closer.

“Is this okay?” he asked, and Makoto wanted to cry. Having lost his voice, he could only nod, and let his best friend close the distance between them.

The kiss was short, and nothing like what Makoto had imagined it to be—because yes, of course, he had imagined it, in fact, it had been nothing but the centre of his daydreams for years now! But there were no sparkles, no fireworks or burning desire turning his very being into goo… 

No, it wasn’t anything quite as magnificent or poetic, but in some weird way, it was even better than that. Haru’s chapped lips scraped over Makoto’s, barely brushing together as he closed his eyes, breathing in the same air. Makoto held his breath, his heart floating every time Haru’s lips brushed over his.

They stayed still for a long while, until Haru shifted even closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Makoto shivered, leaning into the touch, his arms wrapping around Haru’s waist as the soft tongue pushed inside him. Moaning, Makoto pressed closer, wanting to melt in with Haru, to feel him with every pore of his being.

As they pulled back, light-headed and gasping for air, Haru licked his lips with a satisfied hum. “Sweet…”

Makoto sputtered, face heating up as he smacked Haru’s shoulders gently, pushing him off his lap. “Haru! You can’t—is that all you’re gonna say?!?”

Haru laughed, he _laughed,_ and Makoto forgot whatever reprimands he had been about to say. Surging forward, he wrapped his arms around his best friend—boyfriend?!?—and pulled him into another kiss.

Afterwards, when their lips were all swollen and red, they cuddled in each other's arms on the floor, and Makoto asked, “So, what do you want to do next? I was thinking it'd be a perfect time to go to bed actually, and maybe we could—”

“I’m gonna play some more.”

“What?! But—but Haru!” Makoto whined, exasperated when Haru picked up the controller, settling back on the bed. “Haven’t you played enough?! Wouldn’t it—wouldn’t it be better to just, I don’t know, go to bed and maybe c—cuddle instead?”

“Your moaning interrupted me while I was in the middle of a cave,” Haru deadpanned, but patted his lap to invite Makoto in. Sighing defeatedly, Makoto climbed on the bed, pressing his face back on Haru’s lap.

“I’ll let you play this time, but you have to compensate for the mental suffering it will cause me!”

Haru smirked, clicking the game back on after pressing a quick kiss on Makoto’s forehead.

“I will. Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing~
> 
> You can find info about me and my wips on my [carrd](https://lonesome-writer.carrd.co/)


End file.
